Joey Moments
by MelodicVampireDreamer
Summary: One Shot stories featuring my number one favorite idiot and the rest of the gang. R&R please?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_**Joey Meets an Alien**_

Joey walked into the classroom and bumped into someone. After falling to the floor, he said, "Sorry 'bout dat," and looked up to see a man with green hair and was 6'1". He was scrawny, pencil thin. Joey looked up at him in shock.

Yugi walked to Joey to see if he was okay and looked at Joey strangely. "Joey, are you okay? What's with the shocked look, did you see a ghost?' he asked his shocked friend.

Joey pointed up at the man, "No ghost, alien." He shook constantly. Yugi looked up at the man and sighed, "Joey, that's no alien. That's Kaiba."

"Wheeler, I have no time to play games with you," said the tall man in a familiar voice.

Joey's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "**AHH! **Da aliens turned Kaiba into an alien! **AHH!** Aliens are takin' ova da world, **RUN!**" Joey ran out of the classroom door, down the hallway, and out of the school building screaming like a girl at the top of his lungs.

Back in the classroom, Yugi put his hand over his face and was shaking his head back and forth. "What's with Wheeler, Yugi?" Kaiba asked. " I'm not sure, Kaiba. I'm not sure, " answered little Yugi. 

For all who haven't seen pictures of Kaiba from the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kaiba had neon green hair and this story is based during that time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, what does mine say?"

Joey and Tristan were shopping for new shirts at the mall. They were trying

on the shirts they picked out, Joey realized that Tristan had a tattoo on his

back. "Tristan, ya have a tattoo on yer back." "You do too, dude." "What

does mine say?" "Dude, what does mine say?" "Sweet, what does mine say?

"Dude, what does mine say?" "Sweet, what does mine say?" "DUDE! What

does mine say?" "SWEET! What does mine say?" Then the manager, who

has been getting complaints from the other customers, walked over. "yours

says 'Dude' and yours says 'Sweet'. Got it!" Joey and Tristan looked

at him confused. Then they continued to argue, even after he, literally,

kicked them out of the mall, shirtless.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey Goes Shopping for New Clothes

Yugi and the gang decided to go shopping for new clothes at the mall for the

summer. After three hours in the girls clothing, the guys got their turn. After

about two hours, the gang was ready to go home. In the making of buying

their clothes, they lost Joey. They searched for awhile and finally found him

looking at an army green t-shirt. "Joey, what are you doing?" asked Tristan.

"I dun get dis shirt. On da front it says 'How do you keep an idiot busy?

(see back of shirt)'. An' on da back it says 'How do you keep an idiot busy?

(see front of shirt). Wut does it mean?" asked Joey. You've been looking at

the same shirt for the past two hours," said Yugi. "Well, it kept him busy

didn't it," said Tristan.


	4. Chapter 4

While watching Inside the Actors Studio with the cast of The Simpson's a while back, I got this idea, well, two ideas anyway. My friends enjoyed them, I hope

everyone else does.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, they belong to Kazuki Takashi. Nor do I own The Simpson's or the jokes used; they belong to their

respective owner. I do own Billy Bob's Bar.

On his first day working at Billy Bob's Bar, Joey gets a call.

"Billy Bob's Bar. How may I help ya?" he answers.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for someone. Last name Kissenhug first name Amanda." Replied the caller, Joey noted to be a male's voice.

"One sec, sir," Joey turned to the bar's customers, "Is there Amanda Kissenhug in 'ere? I need Amanda Kissenhug?"

The customers stared at him. Joey was confused.

The caller broke into laughter. Then it hit Joey.

"Tristan? I'LL KILL YA!"

Suddenly, the sound of the phone being hung up was heard.

On Joey's second day at Billy Bob's Bar, he gets another call.

"Billy Bob's Bar. How may I help ya?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone. Last name Sexual, First name Homo." The caller replied; figured to be male from the voice.

"Hold on a sec," he turned to the customers," Is dere a Homo Sexual in 'ere?"

The caller started to giggle. Joey instantly realized who it was.

"**TRISTAN!!**"


End file.
